Hot Blooded
by Booths2Hot
Summary: Brennan has just come back from her vacation which she secretly invited Booth to go along with her. After coming back from their first date before they had to leave Hawaii they finally admit that they both have mutual feelings toward one another.


**Chapter 1**

Happy to be back in the Lab from her vacation, Dr. Temperance Brennan entered her office at the Jeffersonian or 'her house of reason' as Booth would call it. As she was about to head to the platform, she was stoped by Angela who grabed her and druged her all the way back into her office and talking in the process,

"Okay, look, remember when I told you that I got back together with Jack, she paused waiting for Brennan to reply and then continued,

well guess what I.... she was interrupped by Brennan, "I don't like to guess its not rational"

anyway Jack has asked me to marry him again!"

"Congradulations Ange!" Brennan's excitement was noticable on her face but she was barely paying attention to her best friend.

Angela was about to squeal but was stoped by Brennan sternly saying,

"If you scream you will **not** get a single detail about my vacation." which Angela already knew that Brennan wouldn't talk about her vacation so she screamed anyway.

Hodgins came running towards the scream but stoped when he saw that it was just Angela telling Brennan the news about himself and her.

After Angela's 'wake up the dead' scream she went galopping out of Brennan's office to Hodgins and gave him the biggest kiss ever and said,

"That is just the beginning of what will happen later tonight." She turned and left a very startled Hodgins on the platform and went back to Brennan's office.

Brennan was at her computer checking her emails when Angela came back from caravanting around the Jeffersonian. As soon as she entered she could sense that Brennan's mind was somewhere else so she asked,

"Bren, are you okay?" Brennan nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Angela's voice,

"JESUS, Ange.....Brennan paused to catch her breath ....y-you...scared me to death!" Brennan studdered looking up as she was closeing her laptop still lost in her thoughts especially one thought in paticular, 'Where was Booth?'

"Well are you?" Angela inquired

"Am I what?" Brennan questioned

"Are you okay?!" Angela was practically shouting now

"Yes," replied Brennan

"Good, because tonight we are going out to celebrate Jack and me and getting back together." stated Angela

Back on the platform Hodgins was still mezmorized at the kiss he had recived from Angela just and second ago, when he didn't notice FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth walk up to him.

"Hodgins, Hodgins, Booth waved a hand in Hodgins' face and he finally snapped out of his daze, cleared his throat and asked,

"Booth, looking for Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes," answered Booth and he heard giggling and turned to see Brennan and Angela talking and laughing. Booth liked...no loved seeing his Bones happy and laughing so he headed to Brennan's office to see what was so funny and left leting Hodings get back to his thoughts.

"So, Booth is gonna come with us to this club, right?" Brennan asked giggling on the inside and smiling on the outside because she saw Booth coming toward her office.

"Yes," Angela looked at Brennan with a very confused look on her face until she heard Booth and then realized why she was smiling and said,

"So you are going right?"

"Yes," That was all Ange needed to hear and she left but not before she saw them wink at one another

"Hey Bones, how was your vacation?" Booth inquired winking at her. He actually knew how it was because he was with her.

"It was great," she answered winking back.

After Angela left he teased "Yeah, but it was actually awesome because I was there," Brennan gently grasped Booth's shoulder and pushed feeling his muscles in the process, and took note that they were bigger than the week before they left on vacation together and asked

"Hmmm, how many times did you go to the gym while we were there?" Now she was feeling his arm and it was making him laugh

"Ssstoop it" he giggled as Brennan was now grabing it. Booth started tickling her as he had done over their vacation after he found her ticklish spot

"Okay, okay I give," she said as she tried to catch her breath and was stolen again by Booth's kiss which he had done so many times on their vacation after they confessed that they loved each other and desided that they would give it a try.

Angela and Hodgins were standing in amazement as Cam walked up onto the platform and asked

"What are you two lookin... and before she could finish she saw Hodgins with his mouth wide open and Angela lifting one arm and slowly pointing towards Brennan's office.

Cam stood frozen with happiness because Brennan and Booth finally acknowledged their feelings for each other but was unfrozen when she heard Angela take a deep breath and she and Hodgins put a hand over Angela to muffle her scream of excitement and Cam said

"If you scream I promise you that you will **NEVER** and I mean never get a single detail even if they get married or any time after that, okay?"

Angela shook her head and they let go and they all 3 stood and watched now all wide eyed and mouth's almost reaching the vaults as they watched Brennan and Booth.

Booth's hands were now roming her hips and his tongue made it's way into her mouth as she moaned softly which made him happy and just as he thought he couldn't get any happier she had jumped up and wraped her legs around him which made him very excited and Brennan could feel it too.

They stoped for air and felt as if they were being watched so when they turned around they saw Cam, Angela, and Hodgins all 3 staring at them and Brennan fell to the floor and just as soon as the 3 'spies' saw Booth and Brennan stop kissing they scattered nearly knocking each other down.

"Booth, I think we were being **WATCHED** Brennan said loud enough so that Cam, Angela, and Hodgins could hear and they all 3 silently laughed.

"You know what Bones **I THINK WE WERE**! Booth shouted loud enough so they could hear him as well and walked over and closed Brennan's door and closed the blinds then he realized that he had dropped his Bones so he went to her.

He stood in front of her and put his hands under her arms and lifted her up and sat down on the couch with her in his lap kissing her passionetly more than he had ever done to any woman he had ever been with.

**Chapter 2**

At her apartment, Angela was helping Brennan pick out the pertect cocktail dress from her collection but there was only one no actually two dresses that came to her mind and they were the two dresses that Brennan wore when she and Booth went undercover in Vegas two years ago as 'Roxy' and 'Tony'. Angela called Brennan into the bedroom where she was and said

"These are the only dresses I could find that would make Booth go crazy when he sees you in them" Angela said as Brennan enter from the bathroom and was about to protest but was cut off by Angela

"Well I guess I could call Booth and ask him which one he liked the best and then you put it on"

"You do that," said Brennan as she went back into the bathroom just in time to answer her phone

"Brennan" followed by a "hi Booth"

"Hey Bones I was just wondering which 'Roxy' dress you were planning on wearing tonight?" Booth wondered

"I don't know I was just about to call you and ask you which one was your favorite," Brennan teased

"I liked the red one the best but you looked so damn sexy in the black one," Booth stated

"Well maybe I will wear the black one but the first time I put it on you know back in Vegas I had a lot of trouble maybe you could come help me get in it" she teased again

"Maybe I will just take you up on that" he said

"Okay, I'll just... she paused, where are you right now?" she inquired

"I'm getting in the elevator of your apatment" he answered

"Okay, go and stay in your SUV and wait till Ange leaves and then come on up" she ordered

"Oh so you want to have me at your place all by ourselves unsupervised, why so you can order me around some more?" he teased

"Maybe" she replied teasing him back

"Okay I'll wait in the SUV like a good little boy but when I get up there you are all mine and I'm gonna have my wicked way with you and you aren't gonna stop me" he said teasing her right back

"Really?" she asked playfully, "okay, but it better be quick or we will be late" she said teasing him even more

"Oh trust me it will be 'quick' just you wait" he teased and then hung up

A few minutes later Booth saw Angela leave and knew that it was his turn so he got out of the SUV and headed to the apartment. Brennan watched from her window and saw that he was a man of passion, a man of tenderness, and a man on a mission.

A moment later which felt like a hundred years to Brennan, Booth knocked on her door. As she got up to open it her bra got hung on something and yanked it right off just as she said 'its open' and as soon as Booth opened the door there she stood topless. He quickly closed the door.

"Bones!" He couldn't resist, "Do you do that to all the guys that come up here or do you just walk around here like this all the time?" he asked teasingly

Brennan was confused until she looked down and saw she was topless and then she slapped him playfully but he still wasn't done teasing

"You know if you wanted me that badly all you had to do was say hurry" he teased again

Slapping him playfully she said

"You wish" and took off to her bedroom

"You get back here" he shouted running right behind her. She landed on the bed and he tackled her pinning her down. He teased her just kissing her lips untill she couldn't take it anymore and she bit his bottom lip knowing that would stop his teasing and let her have some fun in the process, he groaned

"You know I love it when you do that" he said as they stoped to catch their breath by this time Booth had lost his t-shirt somewhere in the room

"You do" she inquired playfully

"Oh yeah and you like it when I do this" he grabed her butt making her whimper which she started kissing the spot where the bullet that was meant for her had hit his chest just last year making him groan and laugh which in turn he pulled her as close as possible and started kissing her neck right behind her ear untill he heard

"Oh Seeley you bad boy!

She had called out his first name and he knew that he had hit the 'right spot' making him laugh even more

"Damn straight" he said with a cocky smile

Just then the house phone rang then his laugh turned into a growl and that made Brennan laugh as she answered

"Brennan"

"Sweetie, just wanted to tell you that we all are already at the club and that we are waiting..for...you.....what are you doing" she asked hearing Brennan laugh

"Hold on a minute Ange" she said and turned toward Booth and he gave her his charm smile and said

"What? I'm board. You can't blame me for my 'urges' of wanting to explore" he teased and she slapped him and said

"Oh I have the perfect medication for that" she teased back

"Angela something came up I want be able to come.....she got louder than usual and then paused...to the club is that okay?" she asked

"Sure, and sorry about that other thing I hope you can fix whatever it is" she replied and hung up

"Now where were we?" Brennan asked Booth and he answered

"I....Know.....Exactly.......where I......was........what about........you?" he asked teasingly as he kissed her thighs making her moan and groan and whimper for more

"I was right here" she said teasing him and then said

"Now show me how you make love Seeley Booth"

He answered

"You don't know how long I have been waiting to hear you say that. Temperance you are one bad girl" he whispered in her ear as they became one for the first time.

**Chapter 3**

Brennan awoke to the sound of whispers.

"Shhhh, I think she is waking up" was the voice that she had hoped to hear

"Booth? She open her eyes and to her suprise the room was empty except for when she sat up and saw Booth, Angela, Cam, and Hodgins all stand up and yelled

"SUPRISE!!!! Happy Birthday Brennan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and Brennan screamed and it kinda sounded a lot like something Angela would do

Booth ran to her and held her and asked

"Bones! Are you okay? I'm sorry it was my idea. Bones are you okay?" she didn't answer instead she pointed to her throat and tried to say

"Heart.......Heart.....Heart in my,my throat" she tried to say but Booth said

"Shhhhh, just breathe, just breathe" he said as he rubbed her back. She gulped huge breaths of air and almost got strangled. Booth motioned everyone to leave them alone for a minute as he pulled Brennan onto his lap and saw she was crying

"Bones? Are you okay? Why are you crying? Tell me!" she looked at him and she could tell that he was worried and more scared than she was and she hated making him worried let along scared so she spoke

"Booth! Calm down! I'm fine these are tears of joy and the screams came from all those people being in my room, okay? I'm totaly fine, I promise cross my heart, okay Seeley baby?

"Are you sure that you ar........ she stoped him mid-sentance with a finger, followed by a kiss and ending with

"Sorry, were we talking?"

He stoped for a minute and went to the door and said

"Bones says to tell you guys that she is going to take a shower and that she will be right out" he said and closed the door and locked it

Then he turned and was startled as Brennan was standing right behind him. His lips brushed her's and instantly started kissing and didn't stop untill he jumped because she had reached behind him and pinched his butt making him yelp which was muffled by Brennan's hand and then said

"Quiet! Do you want them to know that I lied and that I'm not just taking a shower?"

This time Brennan slapped his butt and Booth started laughing which turned into a whimper afraid that they had heard. Then Brennan pulled Booth close to her and whispered in his ear and said

"That was just the apatizer, you will get your main corse later" and went to the bathroom and a second later was out and was dressed. She had on a tight red blouse with tight dark blue jeans. Brennan walked past Booth and he slapped her butt grasping it and pulling her close to him and whispered into her ear and said

"That was a little snack you got to have before _your_ main corse" Booth gave her his famous charm smile and Brennan just rolled her eyes stuck her tongue out and changed the subject by saying

"oh and I liked the idea you had, I thought it was sweet."

"You are so welcome" he said

A few moments later they had came of the bedroom, partied, Brennan opened her presents, had cake and ice-cream, and then turned on the music and started to dance to 'Hot Blooded' no doubt. Later, Booth waved good-bye to Angela and Hodgins untill they were in the elevator and then closed the door. He turned toward the kitchen and found Brennan. Quietly he walked up behind and slipping his big strong arms around her waist and unbuttoned her pants.

He slid a hand inside and pushed'em off revealing to him that she had on a thong. Gently he placed a hand on her butt and started kissing the back of her neck and then her shoulders and removed her top to reveal her matching bra just as 'Headstrong' by Trapt started to play. Booth grasped Brennan's hips and they both started to sway to the song and Booth whispered in her ear

"You know what the next time you're cleaning and doing laundry on a hot summer day wear this" he said in his sexiest voice as he pulled on what was shown of the little string and let it go which made Brennan moan with pleasure for one reason, because she knew that it turned him on to see her wear it.

Brennan turned around just enough for Booth to kiss her on the lips, his tongue explaining everything. After the song had finished Booth picked Brennan up and she didn't argue and wrapped her legs around him and his hands slid down to her naked butt.

As they walked to the couch, never breaking their contact nor did he remove his hands, Booth sat down with his Bones in his lap. In few minutes they were moving again but this time to the bedroom but he stoped at the bed and then asked

"What did you call me a while ago when you trying to calm me down?"

"You mean baby?

"No after that."

"I'm totaly fine?"

"No after that."

"I promise cross my heart?'

"No, no! After that"

"You mean 'Seeley Baby'?"

"Yeah" his eyes lit up like the fourth July

"Say it again! Please!" he looked at her with his pleading chocolate brown puppy dog eyes so she had to give in because she found it hard to say 'No' to that face

"Seeley Baby" she blurted knowing she would 'get it' after she said it and sure enough she did. Seeley tossed her gently on the bed and when she tried to get up he tackled her pulling her bra off and sending goose bumps all over her body as his fingertips barely brushed the skin that was hid under her thong.

As he slowly pulled it off he trailed small passionate down her leg. He didn't rush her and he didn't push her into doing things that she didn't want to do and she loved him for it just like she didn't rush or push him to do things that he didn't feel comfortable doing and he loved her to death for that.

He started nibbling on her earlobe and then stoped long just enough to hear her 'Seeley Baby' one more time and he started up again but this time he was more tender and he rolled her over on her stomach as he lay back down atop her trailing small passionatly tender kisses down her neck to her lower back and said

"That is the first part of your main corse for tonight"

**Chapter 4**

Brennan woke up the next morning and snuggled closer to her Booth which woke him up,

"Good morning my beautiful hot blooded forerensic goddess" he said as he kissed her forehead

"How are you my princess?"

"I'm great, how are you my sexy hot blooded FBI god" she asked planting one right on his lips and pulled away to get up but he would't let her go so she didn't fight him and just let him do whatever. Finally she was able to break free and run in the bathroom but wasn't fast enough and he caught her before she could close the door and as he trailed small kisses down her back again.

"I'm not done yet" Brennan's eyes lit up because now she had a chance to tease him

"Really? What all did you have planned to do to me?" she asked teasingly

"It's a suprise my georgeously sexy anthropoligist, it is a suprise," he was talking mysteriously and she loved when he did that and she started to trail kisses down his chest to a little bit below the top of his boxers and started nibbling a little which made him laugh because he was very ticklish there

"O..Ok I ....sur..surrender! You wi..win! Sto..stop he shouted trying to talk and not laugh but failed.

O..Ok! Tha...that's it I can..can't take it anymore! he managed to blurt out and she quit long enough to make a deal with him you tickled me for a long time and you know I'm gonna get payback in a minute but listen, when I tickle you, see how long you can take it untill it's unbareble and we will see who lasts the longest and who ever does say that its you then you get the shower all to yourself but if you lose I get the shower to myself but if it is a tie we both get the shower.....a few minutes later they both were in the shower together. He had her up against the wall kissing her passionatly on the lips as he slid his hands so easly down her back and down to her butt and they stayed in that position almost the whole entire time they were in the shower.

An hour later they were out he brought her into the living room and sat her down on the couch and then went back to the bedroom

"Where are you going" Brennan asked but he didn't hear her and in two seconds later he returned with the gift, which was lingerie by the way, he forgot to give it to her the day before but couldn't anyway till everybody left to have been able to give it to her and humming 'Hot Blooded' all the way back to the couch where she was and handed it to her

"Is that for me?" she asked a little bit confused and then said

"Booth, Baby, my birthday was yesterday."

"I know I just forgot to give it to you and I couldn't have given it to you yesterday because it's actually for both of us" he said waiting to see another confused look on her face but all he saw was excitement and joy which made him very happy because no sooner had she opened it she went into the bedroom and a second later she came back dressed in the sexiest piece of clothing he had ever gotten her. She was a vision in red, standing there she said the two words that he loved to hear her say

"Seeley Baby"

and before she could move he already had his hands all over her and to his suprise she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and he had his hands all over her butt holding her so she would't fall and he took her to the bedroom and they made mad passionate love almost all night.

The next morning, however, was different. Booth was nowhere to be found untill her cell rang and the caller ID read Booth. She answered

"Booth! Thank god I was so worried I thought something had happened to you! she spoke franticly into the phone

"Bones Baby, calm down okay? I 'm okay nothing happened okay? I just left because Director Cullen called me because I had some classified information that he needed so I'm on my way right now as we speak okay?

"Okay"

"Okay. I love you"

"I love you too, wait what did you call me?" she inquired

"Bones Baby?"

"Okay when you get home I have something special for you so you better hurry." she said trying to keep a straight face but failing because she knew what Booth's expression was.

When Booth arrived he practically ran to her door and opened it what he saw made him laugh out loud as she pulled him and nearly slamed the door.

**Chapter 5**

What he saw was his Bones without a top and her 'Wonder Woman' cape, he couldn't help himself he just had to tease her

"Either I didn't get here fast enough for you and you started without me, you are just really excited to see me, or you are going to save the world" he said teasingly

"You got two and a half things right and that would be you didn't get here fast enough and that I am infact happy to see you." she teased back

"Really?"

"Oh yes and that moment where I thought something had happened to you I started thinking about all the naughty, wicked, and dirty things I wouldn't be able to do to you if you were gone." she teased again

"Oh really? What kind of...and before he could finish she was already telling him all the things that she wanted to do to him and he started to blush, then laugh, and then he looked at her and said

"Easy sailor, geez do you kiss your father with that mouth?"

"Why yes I do and I'm going to kiss you with it as well" but before she plant one on him he made a be line to the bedroom shouting teasingly

"Oh no you ain't and he landed back first and she came running in after turning on 'Hot Blooded' and landed right on top of him making him growl which brought out her evil laugh because as much as she loved Booth she also loved hearing him growl it was very pleasureble

"Seeley Baby? Do you know how much I love it when you growl?

"No. Bones Baby? Do you know how much I love it when you call me that?

"Yeah, you kindly showed me twice last night." she answered. She thought she could feel Booth's chest fill with pride as she trailed kisses down his chest. Then very slowly made her way to his lips and kissed him so passionatly that he was oblivious to what he was doing untill he felt something cold running down his chest which brought him and his Bones back to reality and she giggled as she heard

"Mmmmm,Mmmmmm! He moaned. She saw the very cold ice-cream running down a highly ticklish spot on his chest and saw him trying to keep a straight face but he failed when he felt the presents of his Bones' lips kissing and sucking ice-cream at the same time.

After a while he got tired of listening to music and decided to watch TV and Brennan joined him. A moment later she was a sleep in Booth's arms.

The next morning she awoke just as Booth was going to take a shower so she laid back down and waited. It felt like hours had passed so finally she went to the bathroom door and knocked

"Who is it?" asked Booth teasingly

"You know excatly who it is can I come in?" she asked and then suddenly felt an arm slide arround her throat from behind and squeez

"Remember me" the voice asked, "Dr. Hodgins sure did" said the voice and now Brennan reconginized who it was and before she could scream Booth's name the 'Gravedigger' slit her throat.

**Chapter 6**

Brennan sat up and screamed,

"NOOOOO!!!!! Booth!" she shouted and then felt two rock hard arms grab her and scop her up into a big bear hug

"Shhhshhhh!" Bones Baby it's okay, I'm here it was just a dream, do you hear me? It was just a dream okay? I'm here now and I swear on my mother's grave, heaven forbid anything bad happens to her, that I will protect you, do you hear me, look at me Temperance, do you hear me? I love you"

"I love you too Booth but that felt so real" she replied "For a minute I acutally thought that I wasn't dreaming and that what was happ....

BANG she was interruped by a loud noise and then turned to see Booth lying on the floor covered in blood but still breathing. Thank God that its just a flesh wound. He whispered to Brennan....BANG!!! Brennan fell to the floor. It was a head shot....

"Noooo, BOOTH!!!!!" screamed Brennan as she sprug up hugged her knees and began to cry.

Booth had just stepped out of the shower when he heard his Bones in distress and screaming his name and crying so he ran to her side. When she saw him coming toward her she jumped into his arms and started crying and then laughing into his shoulder.

He had a confused look on his face untill she wispered in his ear and then he looked down and started laughing at himself when he realized he had just gotten out of the shower and then ran right out of the bathroom and didn't bother to get the towl that he had got out to use so he was siting there wet, naked, and very worried about his Bones.

Brennan thought that he was the sexiest person alive that looked that good wet, naked, and worried about her. He asked her if she wanted to stay in the bathroom while he got dress for the morning but she said

"No actually I have something else in mind that involves you, your wet nakedness, and the bed" she was teasing him and he loved it and he resist

"Really?" he asked teasingly and tried to get up but found himself on his back on the bed with her climbing on top of him and whispering something in his ear and then took off to the bathroom.

5 minutes later she returned and as she walked in she saw the expression on his face go from worried to an evil gin as he was imaging all the naught, dirty, and down right sexy things he could do to her. He got up and again but she pushed him back down

"Look, Seeley Baby, this will...."That name!" He groaned and grabbed her down on top of him and then they rolled over so that he was on top and she didn't mind so he got to do as pleased knowing that she would be pleased herself.

She was on top again as she nibbled on his earlobe and then began kissing his neck caressing it. He started to laugh because that was where he was really, really ticklish and he rolled over again so so that he was on top and then he asked a very,very important question.

"Bones Baby?" She loved being called that.

"Yes, Seeley Baby" she answered. His kisses became more and more passionatly tender as _he_ loved being called _that_.

"You know I'm supposed to get down on one knee but since we are butt naked I'll ask you this way, Bones? Will you marry me?" he asked still passionatly kissing her neck caressing it every time.

"Yes. Seeley Baby I will. With that said they made passionate love untill 6 am the next morning.

It was around lunch time when they finally woke up. Booth looked at his sleeping Bones and made a memory. He was so excited because they were now engaged. Brennan stirred in Seeley's arms and he heard her whispering something to herself. Then she looked at him,

"Seeley Baby, she made a face and gasped just the response he wanted and then he asked

"What?"

"Seeley, Babe I know you want everythin traditional and everything but can just me and you just go to Vegas again and elope?" she asked a little hesitant about it then she felt the the warmth of his hand under her chin and then said with a sigh,

"I was waiting to hear you say that." and kissed her ear caressing it and whispered "Yes"

**Chapter 7**

They made reservations at the MGM Grande in Vegas. Brennan had asked Booth if as soon as they got there they could get married and he had said yes. Brennan got ready for the wedding, Booth was standing at the alter and was getting very ancey.

When he saw his Bones/Roxi coming down the aisle in her bright red dress the one that Booth/Tony liked the best and his jaw dropped all the way to hell. When Brennan got to the alter she gently closed his mouth. Through the entire ceromomny he never took his gaze off her. Then it was time for the vows, Brennan went first,

"Seeley,

The day I met you I had to keep telling myself that I hated you because then I believed that love was just a mixture of hormones and chemical reactions, and that love wasn't rational, but you gave me one of your charm smiles and ever since then you have changed my mind about love. Those two times that I almost lost you made me realize that I was and still am capable of love, so Seeley Baby, she saw his eyes light up and knew she was going to pay for that later, what I'm saying is that I love you and nothing will change that."

Now it was Booth's turn and he really didn't know what to say but tried

"Temperance,

Well, what can I say, the day that I met you I was having a crapy day but as soon as I looked into you georgeous blue eyes, all the things that had happened you made them seem so distant as if you had just melted away all the bad things in my life and all those times you were taking from me that too made me realize that I wanted to be more than just you friend, so Bones Baby, knowing that he too would be paying for that later, what I'm saying is I would love for you to marry me but I just wanted to say that I love you too Bones."

"Ok, Do you Seeley Ryan Booth take Temperance Joy Brennan to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold through sickness and in health from this day foward, till death do you part?" asked the priest

"I do" stated Booth and Brennan could see the excitement in his eyes

"Do you, Temperance Joy Brennan take Seeley Ryan Booth to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold through sickness and in health from this day foward till death do you part?"

"I do" said Brennan and Booth could tell how happy she was and he now his life was complete.

**Chapter 8**

On the way back to their hotel, they listened to a cd that Booth had burned. They each sang a song. Brennan sang 'Girls just want to have fun' and when it was Booth's turn he sang two songs, 'Hot Blooded' and 'Mandy', but while he was singing Brennan asked him a question,

"Booth?" she paused,

"Why did you pick those two songs?"

"Well, Bones, I picked 'Hot Blooded' because I like it and if I remember correctly that was the time we played air guitars and sang and it was the first time I had seen you really having fun" Booth said with a charm smile on his face.

"Ok, I understand that but I don't understand why you choose 'Mandy'?" inquired Brennan

"I chose 'Mandy' because it makes me think of you, it makes me think of all those times that I wanted to touch you, to hold you, to tell you that I loved you but couldn't because if I did I was afraid that you would run from me and I couldn't deal with that if you left me and never returned because I love you Bones Baby." Booth answered as he saw Brennan's face light up. The rest of the ride Booth sang the first verse and the chours of 'Mandy' but instead of Mandy he sang

_"I remember all my life, Raining down as cold as ice, Shadows of a man, A face thorugh a window, Crying in the night, The night goes in to morning just another day, Happy people pass my way, Looking in their eyes I see a memory, I never realized how happy you make me... O, Temperance, well you came and you gave without taking, but I sent you away, O, Temperance, you kissed me and stoped me from shaking and I need you today O, Temperance."_

Standing outside their room, Brennan was laughing and trying to unlock her door and at the same time Booth was trailing kisses down her neck and unzipping her dress as he moved down her back,

"Booth slow down and wait till we get in the room, okay?" she asked

"What?", trying to sound innocent but failing, "I'm sorry Bones Baby, I just can't help myself, you're just so damn sexy and now you are mind till the day I grow old and die"

"Seeley Baby! You don't know what you do to me when you call me that!" moaned Brennan in between kisses

"And.....you......don't know........what you do..................to me when you..............call me..........that!" he groaned in between kisses as his hands made their way to Brennan's butt picking her up slowly never breaking their contact untill Booth tossed Brennan gently on the bed followed by her being tackled by Booth and his oh-so-rock-hard-muscles.

Slowly teasing him, she unbuttoned his shirt one by one as slow as she could untill she heard Booth pleading with her to go faster

"C'mon, Bonnneeesss!" as he pulled her down on top of him and then rolled over on top of her and made passionate love as the mooninght coming in the window shown brightly.

The next moning Booth awoke with Brennan in his arms. He enjoyed whatching her sleep after their love making because she always curled up into an irregular-shaped ball. Booth realized his arm was falling asleep.

So he tried to move it without waking his angel but failed. Waking up to see Booth trying to get his arm out from under her head, she couldn't help but grasp his sides tickling him and making him laugh which in turn he did the exact samething.

"What were you doing?" she asked trying to stop laughing but failed

"I was trying to get my arm out from under you without waking you up but I see that I failed" giggling as Brennan trailed small yet passionate kisses on his chest down to the top of his boxers and even a little bit farther

"What are you doing?" he asked teasingly

"I'm having my way with you" she teased back

"Oh really, well I think I might just have _my_ way with _you_" teasing her one more time before he started trailing kisses down her back down to the top of her pants and then taking them off so he could kiss her right down to her thighs and getting the expression he had hoped for. His blood pressure would go sky high every time he would see that expression on her face and he would kill anyone who would try and take that from him.

"Seeley Baby?"

"Yeah" he answered as his face lit up like a school boy that had just found out that the hottest girl in school wanted to go to the dance with him

"Promise me something, please?" she asked

"Sure, what?" Booth inquired with anticipation

"Promise me that you will never leave"

Booth looked in her eyes which were beginning to fill up with unshed tears.

**Chapter 9**

"Temperance, I could never **ever** leave you not even if I tried because you'ld probably tackle me before I could ever get one foot out the door" he answered teasingly

"Booth, I'm serious promise me" she pleaded and he saw that indeed she was serious

"Temperance, I promise that I will never leave you for any reason because I would rather die than leave you because I couldn't bare the thought of hurting you and I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. Believe me when I tell you this because it's true. I could never leave, I could never wake up in the morning knowing that I couldn't see your face, because before I met you I never felt like getting up in the morning but then I met you and I couldn't wait to wake up just so I could see your beautiful face" he answered now with unshed tears in his own eyes and he thought to himself

*_What on God's green earth made her ever think that I would ever ever leave her_*

He looked at Brennan and saw that she was now crying so he pulled her on top of him and gave her the biggest hug he could without squeezing to hard just then Brennan's phone rang. She answered

"Brennan" and then she heard and familier voice on the other line say

"Hey Tempe, can we talk?" asked the voice and Booth became worried when he saw the look in her eyes and he asked

"Who is...." he was cut of when she put the phone on speaker so that Booth could hear everything that the voice said which was none other than Tim Sullivan.

"Its Dr. Brennan and no we can't" she answered and then heard her giggle as Booth trailed small kisses down her neck and her back

"Why? I just...." he stoped when he heard Booth say

"Hey Sul can't you hear she doesn't want to talk" and he slammed the the phone shut and then asked

"Now, where were we?"

"I think I know" Brennan answered trailing kisses down Booth's chest making him groan which in turn made her giggle with delight just then they heard a knock on the front door and a voice screaming

"I know you are in there Tempe! We need to talk, NOW!!" it was Tim Sullivan, Brennan quickly got up and Booth grabed her arm and asked

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to talk to.." she was interruped by Booth.

"No you're not"

"Booth I have to or else he won't leave."

"Fine, but I'm gonna be in the room while you talk, ok?"

"Ok, but behave" she said trying not to make it look like she wasn't teasing but it failed

"_When_ have _I_ ever misbehaved?" he teased back pinching Brennan's butt softly making her yelp followed by a gentle slap.

"Booth! Stop that" she said trying to sound mad but he saw she was smiling and trying to suppress a giggle then Brennan threw a shirt at him with a lot of holes in it. Brennan opened the door and invited Sullivan in and as he walked in he planted a kiss right on her lips which resulted in a black eye from Brennan and a bloody nose and dislocated shoulder from Booth.

Later when he woke up he saw Brennan and Booth in the kitchen sharing a passionate and tender kiss. He got up and immedately fell back down with a throbing head and he groaned in pain which broke the kiss between Brennan and Booth. They walked into the living room where Sullivan was and Brennan asked

"Are you ok?" with no hint of sympathy in her voice.

**Chapter 10**

"Why do you care you are the ones who hit me you know" he said with a smirk on his face which Booth immedately noticed and said

"You better wipe that damn smirk off your damn face before I do because believe me I will enjoy it!" Booth was raising his voice by now and then Brennan said something Booth never thought she would ever say but he seemed to like it when she said it

"You know what Seeley Baby I think I would enjoy seeing you do that, it turns me on when you get all fired up hit people like him" she said as she slapped Booth on the butt and turned and kissed him and he did the same as he slid his hand down her back to her butt just so Sullivan could see that she was his and then she started nibbling on his earlobe which made him groan and made Sullivan get really mad and he shouted and grabed Brennan by her ponytail and yanked her onto the floor

"Tempe!" and before he could finish everything went black because Booth had thrown the hardest punch he could knocking him out cold.

Later when he woke up, for the second time, he got up and saw Booth siting in a chair with Brennan in his lap and they were talking but before either could finish their sentence Sullivan spoke very sarcasticly

"Tempe, this isn't over, I will get you back if its the last thing I do" By this time Brennan and Booth were both standing and Brennan got in Sullivan's face and shouted

"SULLIVAN!!!! **You** NEVER **EVER** had **ME**!!!!!!!DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!!! NOW, GET. OUT. RIGHT NOW and Never EVER come looking for ME or any of my friends and family for that matter ever again, DO YOU HEAR ME!!!!!!!! she finished and now was very hoarse and blood red in the face with anger, an anger that Booth never thought was possible and thought to himself *_Boy, I sure am glad I'm not him right now_* but was brought back from his thoughts when he felt arms around his waist and a door slamming shut and then heard muffled cries, so he gently rubbed her back and softly whisppering in her ear

"Shhhshhh, Its ok he is gone and is never coming back and I will make sure that he never lays a hand on you or our friends or your family ever. I promise cross my heart." he said as he felt her relax into his embrace. They stayed like that for a few more minutes and then he pulled away and lifted her chin up so he could see her beautiful blue eyes.

Slowly, he leaned in to kiss her tormenting untill she grabed his collar and pulled untill she could taste him and she slowly moved her hands to the heim of his shirt and slid her hands up his well-rounded six-pack up to is rock hard chest as she reached one of the holes in his shirt.

Brennan grasped it and pulled untill it ripped which made him moan and he slid his hands down her back untill they rested on her butt which he gently squeezed making Brennan gasp with pleasure and he started to smile because he acomplished his task of comforting her.

They stoped kissing for only a few minutes to chatch their breaths and then went right back to where they left off but he was holding back untill she deepened the kiss and it became more and more heated passion and he gently picked her up and headed back to the bedroom. When they entered she asked knowing it would tease him just enough to put him into overdrive

"Are you ready to finish what got rudely interruped?"

"Are you impling that I can't?" he asked teasing her back as he playfully slapped her butt which earned him a playful slap in the the shoulder which was kinda sore and he groaned

"Oww! I think I threw out my shoulder when I sluged Sul and Brennan started to giggle

"Hey that's not funny" he said but he knew exactly why she was giggling, one it was because it turned her on to see him do that to people when they have it coming to'em and two because this meant that he got a massage and she got to rub her hands all over him which they both enjoyed.

As she was rubbing his shoulder she found a spot that was very ticklish and had never told her so he started to giggle and the more she rub the louder he got untill he was laughing out loud and he finally manged to say

"Ssstop that thaat tickless, no Bones......sstop it.....thaaat.....tickles! Booooonnnnnneeeeesssss!!" he was now shouting a little and then he found her highly ticklish spot and started tickling her.

**Chapter 11**

The next moning Booth woke up first with something heavy on his chest. He looked down to see his very sleepy Bones smiling up at him

"Good morning how did you sleep?" she asked innocently but knew the answer

"Very well and you?" he asked

"I slept wonderfuly because I was in your arms..." she trailed off and wondered why she heard music, "Why do I hear music?"

"Oh we turned it on and I guess we just never found time to turn it off on the count of all the fun we had last night" Booth answered with one of his famous charm smiles as he wiggled his brows which he recieved a devilish grin from Brennan instead of a slap in the arm

"Well I'm going to take a shower care to join me?" she teased and then got up and no sooner had she got up, Brennan was pulled back down and into Booth embrace and he whisppered a question in her ear

"When did you get that and why haven't I seen it before now?" Brennan smiled devilishly again because she knew that he had seen her tattoo which was right above her butt so for the rest of the day everywhere she went Booth followed right behind her just staring and finally Angela notice Booth just standing there watching Brennan she asked but knew the answer

"Booth? Booth? Booth?"

"Huh"

"What are you staring at?" she asked trying not to smile

"Oh, uh, aboslutly nothing" and with that Angela decided to leave it at that but smiled when she heard

"Ow! What was that for?" and then heard

"You big dope she knows exactly what you were staring at!" and with that she finally walked away

"Well, in that case can I see it?" he asked as he moved closer and closer to Brennan and she found it hard to concenrate when she felt Booth's hands roaming inside her shirt and felt him breathe on her neck as he trailed small kisses up and down her neck and shoulder but was snapped back to reality when she saw people staring so she pulled away from Booth which he asked

"Hey, where you going I'm not..." but paused as he saw her walk to the door to close it to give them privacy and then he started to form a devilish grin as he walked over to where she was and helped her with the blinds and then grasped her by two of her belt loops and pulled her to him and and spun her around and lifted her shirt up just enough so he could see the tattoo.

He went to lean in and kiss it but Brennan's office phone ring. She moved to get it causing Booth to fall flat on his face on the floor. Brennan answered and heard that voice again

"Hi Tempe, missing me yet I can see you." it said and her face turned ghost white and Booth took notice and quickly got up to catch Brennan just as she passed out.

**Chapter 12**

Later Brennan awoke to a familiar smell and could feel someone's hands around her waist. She looked up and saw two of the warmest most georgous chcoclate brown eyes and a soothing voice to go with the most handsome face she had ever seen.

"Hi Seeley Baby. What happen...." she was hushed with the most softest kiss she had ever gotten from Seeley in along time and when he tried to pull away Brennan reached up and pulled him closer to her deepening the kiss with a burning intenseity that made them both shiver with pleasure and then gasp for air.

In all the while they were to caught up in each other's eyes they didn't notice Angela, Hodgins, and Cam staring and trying to keep Angela from screaming and waking the dead.

Brennan and Booth never broke their contact as he pulled himself up onto her office couch and pulled her onto his lap turning her so that his legs were in between her's and trailed small kisses down her neck down to her clevage and back up to her shoulder while doing all of this he slowly moved his hands toward her inner thigh tormenting her the entire time untill he stoped.

Brennan started trailing kisses down his neck to where his top button was and slowly undid it and then realization hit that they weren't alone so they both looked up to see three faces two with huge smiles and one on the verge of screaming till she was blue in the face.

"What are you three doing and what is wrong with Angela?" asked Booth, Cam and Hodgins just smiled and walked out of Brennan's office with their hands on Angela's mouth and closed the door behind them.

"Now where were we before the phone rang?" Booth asked teasingly

"Nowhere, I was just giving you a portion of tonight" Brennan answered playfully knowing she would be 'punished' big time when they got to his place. Walking out of the lab to his SUV, Booth and Brennan were on their way to Booth's place when a shot was fired and someone screaming

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Chapter 13**

The scream was Booth. He ran to catch Brennan right before he fell to the ground clutching her leg and screaming in aggony and Booth caught her right before she hit the ground. He picked her up and ran back inside the Jeffersonian for safety. Angela and Hodgins came running from the platform toward Booth and Angela started to scream in terror at the site she saw. Brennan had been shot in the leg.

They finally got the blood under control Booth looked at the wound, the bullet had only grazed her leg so their was no need to go to the hospital unless they lost control of the bleeding but that didn't happen and Booth made sure of that because as soon as he stop the bleeding his ranger instintics kicked in and he had Brennan's leg fixed up in no time at all and he was already planting very delicate and very small kisses down her leg as he held it.

"Booth, mouth is on my face not on my leg you know" she was teasing him and he knew it

"I know that but this skin is sooo soft and besides I'm on the floor and I really don't feel like getting up" he teased back and gave one of his famous charm smiles.

Booth got up and helped Brennan sit up so she was in his lap again and trailing kisses up and down her neck and shoulders very slowly while his hands stayed on her thighs.

"You're tormenting me" she gasped with pleasure as he moved up her neck toward her lips even slower untill Brennan stiffully cried out his name which made him smile because he had done exactly what he was trying to do.

She then reached for his neck and cried again but only because she accidently hit her knuckles on the back off the couch and jammed 3 fingers and Booth's hand immediatly went to the 3 knots already forming and rubbed'em and he did all of this while he slid one hand to Brennan's butt.

Later at Booth's place, he and Brennan sat on the couch and watched "Saving Private Ryan" which Booth wasn't in the mood to see because it reminded him too much of his days as a ranger so this movie was bringing tears to his eyes so Brennan decided that she should turn it off before he had to leave the room.

"Why did you turn it off?" Booth inquired relieved that she had

"Because you are crying and I can't stand it when someone cries especially when that someone is you, Seeley Baby" answered Brennan calling him that to cheer him up and boy did it work because no soon had she said it that Booth had her in his arms and carrying her to his bedroom and closing it with his home made 'Do Not Disturb' sign in plain sight hanging right on the door knob for all to see that he was 'busy'

The next morning at 5:00, Brennan woke up to the sound of the shower running and Booth singing to 'Hot Blooded' and was so oblivious to his surroundings that he didn't hear Brennan enter and get in the shower right behind, little did she know that he knew that she was in there but he made it look like he had know idea.

She was about to grasp his sides where he was highly ticklish when he turned around and grasped her sides and started tickling her instead. A few hours later Brennan found herself lying on Booth's chest. They were spent from making love three times and kissed untill their lips were so tired that they couldn't even talk so they just laid there untill Booth broke the silence

"That was fun wonna go again?" he asked half teasing and half hoping that she would say 'no' because he didn't really plan to say that and it just kinda popped out, Brennan looked at Booth and smiled and his mind went crazy with one thought *_Oh God she's gonna say yes, not that I wouldn't, but I'm so tired and all I want to do is snuggle* _he just kept looking at her as she moved closer to him and then said

"As much as I would love to oh and believe me I would love to, she gave Booth a devilish grin, I have to say 'no' I'm just too tired from a while ago which was remarkable and believe me it was, I just want to snuggle with you" she answered a little hesitent but that soon eased away when she realized that she had just said what he hoped she would say so they just suggled.

Later that morning they both woke to the sound of his alarm clock. Brennan reached over Booth to turn it off the clock read 7:00am.

"Good Morning my beautiful forerensic anthropoligist, how did you sleep?" said Booth already knowing the answer to his question

"Good Morning my sexy FBI agent I slept wonderfully, how did you sleep?" answered Brennan also knowing the answer to her question as well and with that they both got up showered got dressed picked up Parker and spent the rest of the day doing whatever he wanted to do.

Later that night, Booth woke up and looked at the clock it read 12:00am but he didn't care what time it was or where it was as long as he was with his Bones. He looked over to her side of the bed as realized that she wasn't there.

"Bones?"

**Chapter 14**

"Bones?" he whisppered again now he was worried and still there was no answer so he got up and put on his boxers and his jeans just incase she was talking to Angela or somebody and walked out of his bedroom and into the living room she wasn't there so he went to the kitchen she wasn't there either _*Where is she*_ he thought then he heard a voice that was very familiar walked toward the voice as it got louder and then he heard another it was coming from Parker's room.

As he walked up to Parker's door and saw that it was cracked so he stealthfully walked into his room and saw something that made his chest swell with pried as he saw Brennan comforting him and telling him that everything was gonna be ok so Booth went back to his room and laid down.

Later Brennan came back in and Booth quickly closed his eyes trying to make it look like he was still asleep but Brennan knew better

"Its ok Booth I know you aren't asleep and I know you saw me in Park's room comforting him now what do you want to know?" she asked

"What happened?" he inquired

"Well first off he had a nightmare" answered Brennan

"Was it the one-eyed purple people eater again or the monster with a million eyes" he asked

"Actually it was neither" replied Brennan

"So what was it about" he inquired not really worried about the dream

"What was what about?" she asked

"The nightmare" answered Booth looking a little worried because she refused to answer him

"Oh nothing, boy am I tired" said Brennan as she faked a yawn and laid down

"Good night Booth"

"Temperance, what was the dream about?" he asked again now worried that the nightmare was something worse, Brennan rolled over slowly knowing that if she did she would be face to face with the biggest chocolate brown puppy dog eyes ever and sure enough she did and tried not to look directly into his eyes because he the best at reading people and was worried that he would know what she and Parker talked about

"Booth he had...she paused

"He had what?" he asked in antispation

"Seeley I sorry but Parker med me promise that I wouldn't tell you because.....she paused again

"Because why?" he asked now extremely worried and a little scared because she used his first name

"Just because" she replied

"Just because why?" asked Booth

"Fine Booth if you must know Parker had a nightmare that you and I had a case and that we got killed but you have to promise me that you want say anything to him because I promised him that I wouldn't tell you" she answered now a little frustrated at herself because she broke her promise

"I promise" he said as he thought to himself _*Oh my God Parker*_

**Chapter 15**

Booth was taking Parker back to Rebecca's when Parker asked

"Dad do you and Dr. Bones have a new case?"

"No Bud we don't me and Bones took a years sabatical and are going on vaction again to Costa Rica he smiled to himself at the thought of Brennan in a skimmpy bikini, and we won't be back to work for a year ok buddy" answered Booth

"Well that's good because I don't want you or Dr. Bones to die any time soon" he shot back trying not to think about his dream. Booth looked in the rear view mirror at his son, his on flesh and blood and asked

"Parker Ryan Booth! What made you think that Bones and I would die anytime soon?"

"Because of my dream" he answered knowing now that he would have to tell his dad what happened

"Why what happened?" he asked trying to sound surprised

"Dad last night dreamed that you and Dr. Bones had a case and had to go undercover again like you did in Vegas....

Booth smiled at the thought of Vegas and his Bones and him went undercover as 'Roxi' and 'Tony' and she had wore that litle tight black dress and the red one which was his favorite, then suddenly he snapped back into reality when he looked back in the rear view mirror to see Parker crying

"Hey Park, its ok, look you got to realize that it was just a dream and that that ain't gonna happen ok can you do that for me cos' if you mama sees you crying like this she will have my hide" and with that said they arrived at Rebecca's with Parker laughing and cutin' up and goofing around. After he had dropped Parker off he didn't go straight home.

**Chapter 16**

Later when Booth got home, Brennan had cooked Mac 'n' Cheese so he sat next to her and ate then they watched tv untill Booth finally turned it off and turned to face Brennan who was already looking at him for turning the tv off

"What did you do that for?" she asked a little annoyed

"This is why" he answered as he took off his shirt to reveal his new tattoo on his right shoulder it was a heart with her name in it along with 'I love you'

"That is sooo cool and really really sweet Booth I like no I love it" said Brennan as she got up to turn on some music and talked while she did

"Oh I got some new music but she turned on 'Hot Blooded' for now to get his attention away from her hips and on her eyes. Once she had his attention she lifted up her own shirt and right there just below her navel it read 'Property of Seeley Booth' and she smiled at his reaction. Her tattoo was made to look like a chain belt and Booth loved how it showed that she belonged to him and he proved it to her more than once that night as the made love in his moonlit bedroom untill they fell asleep.

**Chapter 17**

The next morning Booth was the first to wake. He looked at the clock, it read 5:00am and decided to just lay there and watch Brennan as if she were going to disappear at any moment. Booth was lost in his thoughts, *_God she is beautful_,_ what did I do to deserve a woman as georgeous as her*_ but he was pulled back to reality when he felt her stir

"Good Morning Seeley Baby" Brennan said knowing that she would 'pay' for that and sure enough she did as they made love one more time before falling back to sleep in each other's arms. This time Brennan was the first to wake up.

She laid there in Booth's arms lost in her thoughts and whispering to herself, *_God I love this man!! I couldn't have found a better man to grow old with, I just love him sooo much and if anything would ever ever happen to him I would never be the same. I would just want to die it would hurt soooo bad. Parker is a very, very, very lucky little boy to have this man as his father if only he could see that* _just then she realized that Booth was awake and had heard every word that she had said and that he could sense the fear in her voice.

Booth grasped Brennan's sides, making her giggle, and rolled her over so that he could see her face. She tried not to look at him and thought *_Don't look him in the eye Temperance.... oh forget it how could anyone with half a brain not want to look in two georgeous chocolate brown puppy dog eyes like the ones that are staring at me right now?_* but was snapped back when she felt the presence of a strong arm around her waist and a warm and caring hand under her chin so that he could look in her eyes. Booth felt he had to do something or she might start building her walls back up again so he spoke

"Temperance, you really think that Parker is lucky to have me as his father?" he asked as he tried to fight back his tears but was failing as they started to roll down his face. Brennan looked at him and started to cry as well and then finally she spoke

"Yes, yes I do Seeley Booth Parker is a remarkable kid you know why because his father is remakable and he loves you soooo much. In his eyes you could never do any wrong, so stop saying that you are a horriable father because you're not and really wish you would believe me. Don't you see the look in his little eyes when you pick him up from school every friday his little face lights up like the night sky on a clear night. Baby, Parker loves you more than anything in the whole world. Seeley, Parker wouldn't care if you were broke he would love you more because its not money that makes you rich or wealthy, its your friends and family that make you wealthy. The greatest wealth in the world is to be loved by your friends and family" she leaned in and gave Booth the most passionate, most tender kiss she had ever given him. She pulled away to finish talking but the kiss deepened and became heated with sparks of passion and love. Finally they pulled apart and this time Booth spoke

"Thank you, you don't know what it means to me to hear you say something like that. Ever since the day I had missed his birth I always thought that I would be rejected by him and I always thought that I could have been a better person and.... he was interrupted by Brennan's hand over his mouth

"Seeley Ryan Booth, you have never been a bad person ever. You can't be a bad person, you don't have it in you to be a bad person. There is nothing going to change the fact that you will never be a bad person" she said and then added

"Believe me I know" she said playfully knowing it would make him smile and he did. Booth was smiling ear to ear with an evil grin leting Brennan know that she had succeeded in trying to cheer him up but she was still sad a little so now it was Booth's turn to make her smile and he succeeded as she was also trying to supress a giggle but failed and it turned into a full laugh as he countinued to tickle her but were interrupted when the phone rang.

**Chapter 18**

"Brennan"

"Sweetie, oh my God I finally got a hold of you is everything ok? Are you ooo....who are you with and why are you laughing?" asked a very frantic Angela but was smiling because she had an idea of why her best friend was laughing

"Hold on a minute Ange" there was a pause on Brennan's line followed by

"Oww! What was that for?" and

"Booth I'm on the phone and stop doing that you know what happens when you do that or should I refresh your memory?" Brennan teased

"Refresh my memory" Booth teased back and pinched her sides making her laugh

"Sorry Ange some people are just so rude" said Brennan looking at Booth

"That's ok, I was just wondering if you and Booth would like to come up to Hodgins and my estate and party maybe have an open mic just in case you want to sing a song or two, so what do you think?" asked Angela

"Oh we would love to wouldn't we Booth?" said Brennan

"Huh? What? Um...yeah, yeah we would love to come Ange just give us a few minutes to get ready ok?" answered Booth

"Sure see you soon" Angela said and hung up. Brennan pressed 'END' and turned to Booth who was smiling as if he were a little boy that just found out that he was going to Disney World, but Brennan knew exactly why he was smiling

"So what did Angela want?" asked Booth as he trailed kisses down Brennan's back making her moan

"Mmmmm...She wanted to know if we wanted to come up to her and Hodgins estate for a party" answered Brennan as she rolled over and Booth caught her lips with his. A few hours later much later they were dressed and out the door and in Booth's SUV and headed toward Hodgins' estate for the party. The ride was quiet. Brennan didn't tell Booth that Angela might have an open mic because she had planned to surprise Booth with another song that she was really good at and knew the words to. Finally Booth broke the silence

"Hey Bones penny for your thoughts?" he asked knowing that she probably wouldn't tell him but he asked anyway

"Oh just trying to figure out the best way to surprise you" she answered

"Bones, baby almost all the things you do surprise me. You, my sexy scientist, are always full of surprises" replied Booth with one of his famous charm smiles

"Oh really?" she asked playfully

"Oh yeah" answered Booth as he grasped her sides making her laugh just as they were pulling into the driveway of the colossal estate.

**Chapter 19**

"Sweetie!!" squealed Angela when she spoted Brennan and Booth arrive getting out of his SUV.

"Hi Ange, Hodgins" said Brennan as she came around to where Angela was to give her a hug but before she could get an inch closer Angela grasped Brennan's left hand and was mesmorized at what she saw

"BRENNAN!!!! Sweetie, when did you get married and why wasn't I told and who is the lucky guy and I thought you were with Booth?" asked an anoyed Angela while looking at Booth with a look on her face that said *where have you two been for two month?*

"Well, Ange to answer your first question, I got married a month ago" said Brennan looking at Angela who was still looking at Booth

"To answer your second question, you or anybody else for that matter doesn't know because I eloped and as for the last question you asked, you are looking at the lucky guy and yes I was with Booth and it was......" she trailed off because Booth had put his hand Brennan's mouth

"Shhhh, Bones!! I thought you weren't going to tell anyone until everybody got here" said Booth in a hushed tone

"I wasn't Booth but as we all know Angela she is gonna hound me all during the party so I thought that I might as well answer her questions now and get it over with" said Brennan.

Later after everybody had arrived, Brennan and Booth finally announced that hey indeed had got married/eloped in Vegas and that they intened to have another so that they could do it like Booth wanted because as we all know he is a traditionalist. Soon after some of the people had left Brennan decided that it was time that she surprised Booth with the song that she had plained to sing but little did she know that Booth had already talked to Ange and Hodgins and told them that he plained to surprise Brennan with a song and he had the perfect song in mind he just didn't know if he would have the courage to stand up there on that stage and sing a song like that to her so he decided to wait till everybody had left so that it was just him, 'his' Bones, Cam, Hodgins, and Angela. Booth was just about to talk his self out of singing when suddenly he saw someone else had the same idea of a surprise as he did.

Chapter 20

*_What is Bones doing*_ he thought to himself as he watched Brennan walk toward the stage. Brennan quickly made her way toward the stage and suddenly came to a stop when she saw Booth heading the same way and thought to herself *_What is he doing*_ They both met at the front of the stage.

"What are you doing?" asked Brennan

"Well I was gonna sing you a song but seeing as you were gonna do the same I guess I can wait" answered Booth as he turned to head back to his seat but was stopped by Brennan grasping his arm and turning him around to face her

"You were gonna sing me a song?" she asked as tears of joy rolled down her face, "That is the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me but I do want to go first so go to your seat and prepare to be amazed" Brennan ordered with an excitment in her voice that made Booth smile bigger than he did that night in the 'Checkered Box' when she sang 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun' so many years ago.

"Ok I will go and sit like a good little boy and let you sing to me" he said

"But FYI you sound better when you sing in the shower" said Booth reciving a slap in the forearm and a devilish grin from Brennan as she steped up on stage. Brennan was sooo excited that she hadn't talked herself out of singing because now she knew that Booth liked, no loved to hear her sing. Angela already knew what Brennan was gonna sing so she got everything ready and Brennan started to sing.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_

_Being with you gets me that way_

_I watch the sunlight dance across you face_

_And I've never been this swept away_

Booth had heard this song many times but *his* Bones sung it better than Faith Hill. He saw the excitment in her eyes and the sadness and he knew why, this reminded Brennan of that night when she was singing and that lunitic Pam Nunan shot him and then found out that he had "died" and he knew that it had almost killed her to know that she would never get to see his face again. Booth was mesmerized by the way that Brennan sang even though he had heard her sing before this song spoke volumes to him as she sang it.

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze_

_When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms_

_The whole world just fades away_

_The only thing I hear_

_Is the beating of your heart_

Brennan looked directly at Booth the whole time she sang. She could see the excitement in his eyes just like that night in the 'Checkered Box' and it was all she needed to keep on singing.

_'Cause I can feel you breathe_

_It's washing over me_

_And suddenly I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Baby, all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch_

_Slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

Booth had tears in his eyes by now. He had never heard any woman sing a song the way Brennan did. He couldn't believe his ears.

_In a way I know my heart is waking up_

_As all the walls come tumbling down_

_Closer than I've ever felt before_

_And I know, and you know_

_There's no need for words right now_

This part reminded Booth of the first day he met Brennan. She had built walls around her heart and then he slowly but surely tore them down and turned her into the woman she was now.

_Cause I can feel you breathe_

_It's washing over me_

_And suddenly I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Baby, all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch_

_Slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

_Caught up in the touch_

_Slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_

_Being with you gets me that way_

When she finished she looked up and saw Booth crying, but these weren't tears to sadness they were tears of pride. She knew that Booth was proud to be her husband and she was proud to be his wife and a step-mother to his son Parker. As Brennan stepped off the stage she was applauded and congradulated by Angela, Hodgins, and Cam, but where was Booth. Just as that thought went through her mind she heard Booth's voice but it seemed louder. As she turned and listened as he spoke she was brought to tears of joy. Booth started to sing a song that her father sung to her mother one night and Brennan sat back, listening to the handsomely sexy man sing to her and smiled at that thought of a happier time in her childhood and what was to ensue between him and herself later that night

_Well I'm shameless when it comes to loving you_

_I'll do anything you want me to_

_I'll do anything at all_

_And I'm standing here for all the world to see_

_Oh baby, that's what's left of me_

_Don't have very far to fall_

_You know now I'm not a man who's ever been_

_Insecure about the world I've been living in_

_I don't break easy, I have my pride_

_But if you need to be satisfied_

_I'm shameless, oh honey, I don't have a prayer_

_Every time I see you standin' there_

_I go down upon my knees_

_And I'm changing, swore I'd never compromise_

_Oh, but you convinced me otherwise_

_I'll do anything you please_

Brennan thought for a moment and then to herself said, "He is as the song says he is, he's shameless" but then was brought back to reality and just listened

_You see in all my life I've never found_

_What I couldn't resist, what I couldn't turn down_

_I could walk away from anyone I ever knew_

_But I can't walk away from you_

_I have never let anything have this much control over me_

_I work too hard to call my life my own_

_And I've made myself a world and it's worked so perfectly_

_But it's your world now, I can't refuse_

_I've never had so much to lose_

_Oh, I'm shameless_

_You know it should be easy for a man who's strong_

_To say he's sorry or admit when he's wrong_

_I've never lost anything I've ever missed_

_But I've never been in love like this_

_It's out of my hands_

_I'm shameless, I don't have the power now_

_I don't want it anyhow_

_So I got to let it go_

_Oh, I'm shameless, shameless as a man can be_

_You make a total fool of me_

_I just wanted to you to know_

_Oh, I'm shameless, I just wanted you to know_

_Oh, I'm shameless, Oh, I'm down on my knees... shameless_

After Booth had finished he _was_ on is his knees right in front of the love of his life. He put down the mic and pulled Brennan in a tight embrace.

"Booth that was sooo sweet" said Brennan through her own tears of pride

"I'm glad you liked it. I had another song in mind but..." he was interrupted by Brennan's lips on his. She deepened the kiss, her tongue was expressing how much she loved him for singing to her. When they came up for air Brennan asked

"Booth can I ask you a question?"

"Yes" said Booth

"Can you sing a duet with me?" she asked

"Bones Baby I would be honored to sing a duet with you, what song are we gonna sing?" he asked

"Well it's by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw, it's called 'I Need You' is that ok with you?" asked Brennan

"Yes that is the perfect song for us to sing together" he answered. They both headed to the stage hand in hand. Angela and her and now Booth were the only ones who knew what they were doing. Angela got the stage ready as Hodgins and Cam sat confused but kinda had an idea. Booth was the first to start.

_I wanna drink that shot of whiskey_

_I wanna smoke that siggerett_

_I wanna smell that sweet addiction on my breath_

_I wanna ride cross West Virigina in the back seat of a Cadailack_

_You know some cowboys like me go out like that_

_So I need you_

Brennan and Booth were now facing each other lost in one another's eyes

_Like a needle needs a vein_

_Like my uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain_

_I need you_

_Like a lighthouse on the coast_

_Like the Father and the Son need the Holy Ghost_

_I need you_

Now it was Brennan's turn. She smiled as she remembered all the time she and Booth had spent together in Vegas and she was about to prove just how much fun she had as she started to sing

_I wanna get lost in some corner booth _

_Cantina, Mexico_

_I wanna dance to the static of an AM radio_

_I wanna wrap the moon around us _

_Lay beside you skin on skin_

_Making love till the sun comes up till the sun goes down again_

_'Cause I need you_

_Like a needle needs a vein_

_Like my uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain_

_I need you_

_Like a lighthouse on the coast_

_Like the Father and the Son need the Holy Ghost_

_I need you_

_Oooooooh I need you_

Booth was looking into her eyes the entire time never braking his contact as he started to sing again

_I wanna drink that shot of whiskey_

_I wanna smoke that siggerett_

_You know some cowboys like me go out like that_

_So I need you_

_Ooooh I need you_

_I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you_

Brennan knew that he needed her as much as she needed him and this song proved it

_Oooh I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you too_

After they finished their song and was congradulated Brennan sat beside Booth and whispered in his ear

"Booth when we get to your place I have another surprise for you"

"Bones what else could you possible do to surprise me again?" he asked teasingly knowing that she could do anything and it would sruprise him

"You'll just have to wait until we get to your place"

______________________________________________________________

Later at Booth's place he was still wondering what her surprise was. They sat curled up on the couch in silence watching tv when Booth finally spoke

"Bones Baby what was the surprise?" he asked watching Brennan get up and take ahold of his hand and pull him up off the couch and said

"Follow me"

After a few minutes of teasing him she finally decided to tell him.

"Booth you know already how I feel about children right?" she asked

"Yes" answered Booth with anticipation in his voice wanting to know where this conversation was going

"Well what would you do if right here right now I told we were gonna have a baby?" she asked hestiently trying not to give away her surprise

"Bones Baby I would be so happy that the world could end tomorrow and I wouldn't care because there isn't anything, besides you, that would make me happier than you to have my children because I will love you forever and for always no matter what" replied Booth getting impatient

"Well guess what Booth"

"What?" he asked

"I'm pregnant!!" she shouted

**The End**


End file.
